This invention relates to battery holders, and more particularly to a holder for dry cell batteries that permits the batteries to move somewhat in response to mechanical shock forces without breaking a desired electrical contact.
In previous battery holders the batteries tend to lose electrical contact with one another or the battery holder when subjected to mechanical shock forces. If the batteries are gripped tightly by the holder, they may still move sufficiently in response to shock forces to break a desired electrical contact, and when the shock forces cease, the tight gripping of the batteries prevents restoration of the electrical contact. If the batteries are gripped loosely, substantial movement of the batteries may occur in response to shock forces, breaking the desired electrical contact, and the extent of movement may preclude restoration of the electrical contact.